Of Wolves and Ravens
by PristineCladestine
Summary: Dean Winchester, of less than noble blood, is a hunter of monsters. Considering his occupation, many people would assume he would be treated more regally. But someone who surrounds themselves with the undead and is coated in the blood of evil beings has an unmerciful path of destiny with civilization. (Medieval AU)


p class="p1"span class="s1"Of Wolves and Ravens./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Dean Winchester, of less than noble blood, is a hunter of monsters. Considering his occupation, many people would assume he would be treated more regally. But someone who surrounds themselves with the undead and is coated in the blood of evil beings has an unmerciful path of destiny with civilization. (Medieval AU)/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emOnce upon a time, there was an unholy fire in a small town. The fire engulfed only one home, but completely. The family is now gone. No one knows to which parts of the earth the family traveled to. They only know that their blood had become cursed. Destinies that they were making their way to obtain had changed forever./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Of unknown origins, a tall, slender, well-built man had come to be known as the town's brightest pupil of philosophy. With great vigor and ambitions, he had rose amongst the civilian's expectations and was to become a master soon enough. He continued planning himself for the coming Day of the Moon to be tested of his wide knowledge and fortitude to sit amidst the ranks of noble sages and scholars. This day will come after the coming weekend./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Back at his humble home, his significant other prepared for her studies as well. She was a practicing herbalist and nurse and focused greatly on taking care of the young man. Although both were very young in age, they were wiser in the mind. Each taking strides in advancing the town, they were welcome in each home and household./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The tall man entered his current home, a quaint but cozy home with his beloved. He stepped through the threshold and searched her out. When he came upon her, he was in covered shock./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Jessica, why are you wearing that?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""This? Isn't it All Hallow's Eve? I thought we could celebrate with the community."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ah, Jessica, you know I'm not very comfortable with this holiday. I was hoping we could stay home and relax?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""But, this is the weekend of celebration and then you must have your interview among the council. Wouldn't you like to?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Sam looked down at his hands, then back up at his lover and gave a small defeated laugh, "Sure. Why not? I'd be happy to."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Great, let's prepare ourselves."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The town's farmers were preparing as well. The harvest festival is a very busy time. The livestock must be brought down from the hills due to the cold weather hiding the summer grass. It was time to take stock to understand which animals would have to be slaughtered at this time. After the slaughter, there was feasting to be had!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""O, Sam. It is great to see you on this night. I have heard that you will have an interview with the council after the town's festival."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ah, yes." Sam approached his friend in studies, "It is scheduled for the Day of the Moon. But, Jessica has asked me to come celebrate tonight."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Well, drink up! Here's a toast to you!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Sam was a very humble person. This toast was embarrassing but he was happy. He lifted his cup. There was a large crackling bonfire. Wondrous fire, a horrific destructive force. On the other side, he noticed a man. A man he recognized. But it must be a holiday hallucination. His musings were broken./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""To Sam!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"His friend, Jessica, and he drank to his name and for luck. Mayhaps, this harvest festival wasn't so bad. But, only after a few hours of merriment, Jessica and Sam returned to their home. Too much fun and he would not be able to recover for his interview./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Ah, restful home. Comforting bed. Beautiful sleep. Sam couldn't help but be brought off to his dream world peacefully on this night. Ale and wine and good food. Perhaps he will celebrate All Hallow's Eve from now on. It has been years since he left his small family. He has been leading a good life since then. He had his beloved Jessica, friends of the book, and a docile community. Life is good./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"When Sam's last thought finished in his mind and his dreams started to take form, he heard a crashing sound coming from the kitchen of his home. What peril has broken into his home?/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Sam quickly, stealthily left his bed. He locked his door behind himself. Jessica was fast asleep and the closed door should bar intruders from her. He slowly took targeted steps towards the kitchen. He could hear clinking of eatery utensils and such. A shape, a form - he approached it and let a bone-breaking blow impact it's head./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ow! What the hell?!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""What?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Sam, come on!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Huh?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"As the figure not only swore but also knew his name, Sam could only let out confused sounds. And even more confusing, the figure lit a quick flare and the face of the men from the bonfire was before him./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Dean?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hey, Sammy!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The figure was a muscled, lean man. He was shorter than Sam but a little more aged. His face wore a happy face but also down to business demeanor./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Sam? Sam? Are you all right? The door was locked."br / br / Jessica approached the two men. She was in her bedroom attire and her eyes could not adjust to the light of the flare./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Jessica, I'm all right. I'm sorry. Let me light a candle."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Sam took a kitchen candle and used the flare's fire to light it. He held it in his hand try to illuminate his face and his way to Jessica./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Jessica, I'm sorry. This is-"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I'm Dean. Sam's brother."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jessica had an even more confused look, "Brother?" She turned to Sam, "You have a brother?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Yes, well, I - you see-"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I bet Sam told you all about me, right?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""No, nothing. Nothing at all."br / br / Dean turned towards Sam, even in the dim light you could understand the aura he now held was bordering sheer anger."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Sorry, Dean. You never came up."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Whatever, man. Well, Jessica was it? Jessica, I must take my younger brother. I have been searching for someone. And I need him to help me."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""What? No. Why?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Now Sam's aura had changed. "I see."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jessica was at a loss. A brother? His father? Hunting? Is this a dream?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Sam turned to Jessica, the light showing both their faces, "I must go with my brother to find my father. I know this is sudden. I know this is confusing. But, please, trust me."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Will you return in time for your interview?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Of course. Most likely, even before then. Don't worry."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I trust you."/span/p  
p class="p2""Great! Let's go, Sammy!"/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"And with that, they were off. Leaving Sam's home. Leaving Jessica. All was new and old and horrible. The sun rise was hours away but the two figures walked out into the darkness./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Not so far from the town, a fog was thick and the scent of warm, moist earth filled the air... and the zest of blood was floating and fusing in the atmosphere. The Druid priest placed his stag-skull mask in place and tracked the elusive prey of his forest./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Miles away, two young brothers are searching out the tracks of a cursed being, the ever lonely vampire. Awakening from recluse, this vampire has been making quick work of creating a new den and filling it with the village virgins. This vampire has been chased by the two brothers for a fortnight and has been able to lose them with ease due to its speed and the fog that arises on new spring grass./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Dammit, Sammy!" a young, crude man echoed, "Where'd it go?!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I don't know, Dean. But if you yell a little louder then maybe emit/em will find emus/em!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The older brother took little notice of the bite in his young brother's words, too angry to heed his sarcastic advice. "It's been two weeks! Two damned weeks!"/span/p  
p class="p2""It'll be longer if you don't lower your voice." The younger hissed./p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"They both backed into the other, protecting opposite flanks. Armed with a silver knife and the cross of the Christian Lord, their breaths became silent and as one. With each brother calming down, they were able to take in their surroundings and hear the forest. But, this tactic was a moment too late. The sweeping of leaves was the last sound each brother heard before being swiftly stunned by heavy blows to the head./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The crackling of wood awakens Dean. He silently, motionlessly surveys the surroundings. A glowing warmth not too far from him, obviously a fire. Terra firma, dry land. Burns so quickly. But he is not completely surrounded by flames, it is controlled. Sam? Where's Sam? He hears muffled noises from beside him, have they both been bound? His almost numb hands feel his brother's slightly struggle. He acknowledges that his brother is in the right state of mind and knows to also secretly survey the surroundings./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"He faintly whispers, "Hey, Sam... what do you remember?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Both have kept their eyes closed since the start, feigning sleep easily, letting their other senses bring back memories./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""...vampire...hunt...fog... now this..."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Dean didn't respond, only recalling all this as well. A figure approached the two brothers. The skull mask was unnerving. But whoever did not remove it./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Who are you?" asked a raspy, hoarse voice./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""What? Who are emyou/em, buddy?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I am no one. So, who are you?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Great answer."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Dean." His brother scolded, "I'm sorry. We are hunters. We were tracking a deer here and we must've lost our way. We're very sorry. Would you please untie us?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The figure didn't respond. Didn't move. The air even stood still./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""You're lying."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""How do you know, eh?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Dean!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I know because I am no one. This is my forest. I protect it. And you don't have normal hunter weapons. You had these."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The figure moved from its place and revealed a table that had their cross and knife./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""These are to kill vampires. You're not normal hunters."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The two stayed silent. They didn't have a rebuttal. He was right. But how did he know? The figure was amicable towards their new silence. The mask was removed to reveal a handsome face, hair as black as the dark at twilight, and eyes that reflected crystal blue water./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I'm Castiel. Druid sword to protect this forest. You are after the same prey as I. Vampires."/span/p 


End file.
